Forever and Always
by maddog411
Summary: Romance, suspence, action, secrets...this story is the ultimate thriller!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**Heyyy max ride fans!This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you will all love it, I won't write the next chapter until I get at least 5 good reviews for it. No part of this story has any reference to taylor swift, sorry .ENJOY!**

**Maxes P.O.V.**

Fang, I see his picture by my bed, and then I can't take it anymore; it's been over two years.

Now, At 17, I live with my mom, Ella, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Total. Yes…my mom was awesome enough to let the others stay with us, including Fang. But he left me when we were 15. I don't know why, but tonight, I felt like he was very close. I acted on impulse, opened the window, jumped out, and flew off into the night. Mom would understand, I hope. But hey, when you have freakin wings, "grounding" is out of the subject.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Max, for days now, I've been thinking about her, yearning for her. I wondered if she was thinking about me right now.

I needed to see her right away, sure it's been two years and all, let's just hope she want me back just as much as I want her back. Let's just hope she's right where I left her. Flying out the window crying, in her second floor window at her house in Arizona. Well I hope she's not crying. It takes a lot for one of us to cry. And I just hated to see her upset. Let's see, I'm in California, so I should be there in about2 maybe 3 hours. Knowing Max, she's somewhere out flying, and so I will be there before her. But should I really go back? I'm gonna have to go with yes.

Max, I'm almost there, just don't move. I thought. Max. Through the night, she's all I can think of. All I can see, her voice all I can hear in the wind. The feel of her lips under mine. Max.

**Maxes P.O.V.**

Finally free. Have you ever flown? Doubt it. Well it's really hard to explain, like the only way to understand it is to feel it. Kind of like love. Sorry, I got Fang in my head. Anyways, Flying is like nothing else. Like you're free from the world, and nothing can hold you back. The night was beautiful, no clouds, or birds, and it was a full moon. Too bad Fang wasn't here. God damn it! Why the hell do I keep thinking about him? It's been two freakin years for crying out loud, why do I start thinking about him now! I haven't thought of him this much since…since he left. Anyways, I think I'll fly home now, it's about 3 AM, god, let's hope mom isn't awake. With my back towards the moon, I fly home, my thoughts going back to Fang.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Sweet, there it is, Maxes house, I can almost feel her presence in the cool winter air. Huh, two years and I could still totally predict Max, her window was open just as I suspected. Perfect.

I flew in and looked around the room, no sign of Max. I sat down on her bed and acted as if I was there all night. Moments later, Max flew in. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind, she looked just as beautiful as I remembered. Except for her eyes, they seemed pained and empty, like she lost a piece of her heart. Me, I'm the other half of her whole.

As I was saying, super-hot when she was flying, no scratch that, Max was always super-hot, no matter what she was doing. Her eyes looked sad and in pain, not to mention empty, that is until she saw me.

**Maxes P.O.V.**

OH MY GOD! FANG! HE CAME BACK! I wasn't sure if it was really him; I mean I've been thinking about him all day, this could be a dream, or a trap. Whatever it was, I didn't want it to end. I cautiously took a step back. "Fang is that you?" God, he was just as gorgeous as I remembered, but his eyes seemed kind of empty.

He said one word, "Max". I don't know how, but right then and there, I knew it was the real Fang. I took a few steps closer. He stood up. "Max" his voice was barely audible, "Max, I'm sorry, and I know you can never forgive me for leaving you like that. I couldn't forgive myself after I left, but I couldn't show you my face. I'm sorry." He dropped to his knees. "Max, I know what I did was wrong, and I never should've left you. Max, please. I never stopped loving you."

Oh my freakin god! It's true, I always hoped he would come back and now he has. And he still loved me after all this time. While he was talking, I moved closer. Until we were nearly touching. "Max" he said one more time. Then he paused, as though he wanted me to reply. I tried to speak, but no words came out. So, I inched closer, and I kissed him.

At first he seemed shocked, until he realized that I was trying to say what he just told me. I truly loved him, was always thinking of him, always knew he was out there, thinking of me.

The he kissed me back. Softly at first, then with more force, all the emotions of two years, exchanged in one simple kiss. I pulled apart after a while, and managed to say "I never stopped loving you, and I never will, Fang, I love you, forever and always." Then I went back into his arms, my true place.

After some time, somebody walked in and shrieked something, but we didn't break apart, nothing, no one can ever break us apart again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maxes P.O.V.**

After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled apart. I felt like I had spent the whole night in Fangs arms, only to find that I did. It was dawn. Fang and I decided that it would probably be best if he stayed upstairs for awhile. Sure, someone, or maybe even everyone saw us, but still, just in case they didn't, I'd like to spare them the heart attack. "I'll be back with some food ,stay here unless I say otherwise."

"Yes maam", then he saluted like a soldier, I walked away trying not to laugh.

"I had a strange dream last night, Fang was back and he kissed me, it was so freakin weird." I overheard Ella telling Nudge. I didn't really think much of it though, but something didn't feel right, so because of the big mouth that I am, I said, "Huh, that's funny, I had something just like that." But I didn't say that mine was for real.

But, I still didn't feel right, so after I got to the table, I texted Fang, and told him to go out the window, through the door, and act like he never left. I know that that would probably be the stupidest thing I've ever done, but hey, whatever.

I think that Angel overheard my thoughts, so I gave her the look, and she sent me a thought, "Don't worry, I won't say that Fang's in your room." Let's just hope that an 8 year old can keep my sex/love life a secret.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Huh, a text from Max, " Go out through the window, walk through the front door, and act like you've been there the whole time." I'm just gonna have to assume that "act like you never left" is code for totally make-out with me. Wow, that's kinda a stupid idea, but hey, that's why she's in charge.

I flew out the window, and burst through the door just like she said.

**Ellas P.O.V.**

Oh my freakin god, it Fang! This is the best day ever! I spilled my food just like everyone else.

Fang casually walked over, I hoped it was toward me. But no, he walked right past me as if I didn't even exist. He walked right up to Max, and totally ate her face, and on top of that, she freakin kissed him back.

I couldn't watch it any longer, so I stormed off into my room, huh like anyone would even notice.

**Maxes P.O.V.**

Mmmmm, Fang, I still couldn't get used to him, his touch, the fact that he's mine, the feel of his lips on mine. I couldn't get enough of him. Who cares if anyone sees, all I can see is Fang.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Mmmmm, Max, I couldn't get enough of her. As for those of you who are glaring at us, fuck you, Haven't you people ever heard of privacy. Oh Max, I have no idea how I survived without you.

After some time we finally pulled apart, it took me awhile to get back into reality. My mind was practically drugged up. Yep, that's right people, I was high on Max. After I cam back to the awkwardness of reality, I vaguely thought " Where's Ella?" But I didn't think about it for long. Dr. Martinez stood up and started walking over. Crap, this is gonna be awkward.

**Ellas P.O.V.**

Max, I freakin hate her, mom just loves, no, obsesses over Max cuz she's not human, I mean sure, we all love Max, even me but still.

She gets everything, I mean sure, she grew up in a box with scientists doing who knows what with her, and I respect her for that. But that was the freakin past!

Look at her now, she's smart, pretty, has awesome friends, cute clothes, **my **family loves her, she freakin has everything! Her life became perfect after she moved in. No one even remembers that I still exist. Fang was the only thing she didn't have, and now look at her, she's probably in her room having sex with him right now.

But deep down I knew that that wasn't the only reason I was mad. I knew, but didn't want to admit it. I love Fang.

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey everybody, hope you enjoyed it. I'm sure that that was an unexpected twist, I know that it should be iggy and ella, but hey, I'm just full of surprises, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, Dear, Sobe689, plz, I no ur my bestie…but u sound kinda like a stalker…plz don't post tht again…u always like my writing, Dear, Fax fan foreverfff I'm sorry you don't like the whole swear and make out scene, but that's just how I think the story should go, but thanks again for the advice, you were right about them not talking enough. As for the rest of you, I know that Ella isn't supposed to like Fang, which is exactly why I did it. I wanted to keep my story different and unique. I hope you all enjoy the next installments of Forever and Always**

**Ellas P.O.V.**

Deep down, I truly loved Fang. I could never admit it to myself, but I knew it was true.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Reality sucked. Dr. Martinez looked like she was about to shoot me. "Fang." Was all she said that I'll tell you, the rest, well, let's just say that I hope none of you readers can read minds. It was kinda bad. Anyways, after that ugly scene was over, Max and I were of course grounded. Pretty stupid considering we have wings right? Whatever, their loss. We got sent to our rooms, and then Dr. Martinez went to work. I cannot believe that she let two madly in love teens alone in one house, wow; Martinez really needs to brush up on her parenting skills.

**Maxes P.O.V.**

This really is awkward. Fang refused to answer any of moms questions about where he was all this time, and some other stuff. Hey, at least he didn't declare his love for me in front of everyone. But either way, we were both grounded. Gazzy and Iggy were building something in the backyard, Nudge and Angel were going shopping, and Ella was going to school. We practically had the house to ourselves. I wonder if mom was trying to punish us or not.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Sweet, everyone's gone. It's just me and…Max. I could practically feel her, even though we were like three feet apart. For a second she got all tense. I was beginning to get kinda worried. "Max, are you okay?" She replied, "Yeah, where were you all this time?" she filled the small gap between us, we were only inches apart. Oh crap, I was hoping this could wait til later.

**Ellas P.O.V.**

Fang, he was all I could think of, I couldn't concentrate. The only thing I could think of other than him was how much I loathed Max, and that I needed to break up with Iggy before I try to get to Fang.

**Maxes P.O.V.**

"Where were you all this time?" A question that melted away as soon as I looked into his eyes. He murmured something about being lost and confused. But I didn't really care anymore. He kissed my neck, picked me up, and carried me to my room. The rest is for me and Fang to know.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Mmmmmmmm…Max, I really didn't know what to tell her, I can't tell her the truth…yet. I kissed her neck, and…stuff…

**Ellas P.O.V.**

Why do I feel like something's wrong?

**Maxes P.O.V.**

Like 3 hours later we heard Iggy and Gazzy run in yelling, Angel and Nudge came shortly after. "What's going on here?" I asked while running down stairs, Fang right by my side.

They all started yelling at once, "Flyboys, erasers, mutants…" those were some of the only words that I heard. I yelled to silence them.

"They're coming closer." Was all Angel said. Mutants are after us!

"Okay everybody, grab what you can and let's fly!"

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Well then, looks like I came back on time. "Okay everyone, let's move! Time for some action." Great, as mutant bird freaks, there's always been a bunch of stuff trying to kill us, for numerous reasons, don't have time to name em all, but they stopped about two years ago. At least that's what everyone thinks.

**Ellas P.O.V.**

OMFG! Most kids find cookies and milk after school, I find that everyone's gone. I found a note on the fridge, "Got attacked, on the run. Love Max." Good thing I knew how to forge Maxes handwriting. I quickly changed the note into "Ran away with Fang, took others with us. See ya never!" Let's see just how much mom loves Max, her precious never does anything wrong perfect daughter after she finds this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, Sorry for not updating sooner, had tons of homework…anyways, I should be updating more often from now on, so keep checking back for more.**

**Maxes P.O.V.**

Great, just great. The house is surrounded, but luckily we made it out on time. Looks like we're back to the way we used to be. On the run, with the flock. I had no idea where to go or what to do. "_Go East."_ Said the voice in my head. Yes, I Maximum Ride have a voice in my head that doesn't belong to me. I didn't know how far, but what the heck, I've got nothing to lose. "Guys, we're going to New York." I don't know why I picked New York, but Nudge might just like that. And just on que, she squealed like a mouse. (Do mice even squeal?) We opened our wings, and leterip.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Sweet, New York, that'll keep em busy. I thought. "Why New York?" I asked. "Just cuz I think it's the right place to go." Of course I knew that meant, the voice in my head told me so. Oh Max, if only I could tell you what was really going on.

**Ellas P.O.V.**

"THEY DID WHAT!" Mom was exploding, and I felt like flying (I cannot believe I just thought that…Max can fly…but so can he…Fang…) Mom looked like she was going to kill anything in her way. She went into the living room and started sobbing. For a minute, I thought that maybe I should tell her the truth. But then I remembered that I was doing this for Fang. The phone rang, so I went and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Ella, it's Max, if you didn't see the note I left, we were attacked, and we had to leave. And please don't go outside, I don't think they know that we left. Tell mom I'm sorry, and that I love you guys." "Don't worry Max, I will." Yea right, if she loved us, she'd get killed for us, but no, she wanted to run away with Fang and take everyone with her!

"Ella, who was on the phone?" Oh crap, "Uh no one mom, it was some prank." I have got to get better at lying. I walked over to mom, pretended to be a miserable child who just lost their loving sister. I pretended to cry into moms shoulder, "Mom, why do people do this, hurt their families for one person, and why did she have to take the flock with her? I asked ever so innocently. This is gonna make her hate Max more than ever! Mom choked her tears and said, "Max was made to be out and about, it was wrong to keep her in one place for so long, she also did it for Fang, and she took the flock with her. I think running away with Fang was just an excuse to run away with the flock. But Ella, I keep losing one daughter, promise me that I will never lose you." Then she broke into another round of tears. She actually loved me? But Max, how could she just let go so easily? She was supposed to hate Max, not think she wasn't supposed to stay here!

**Maxes P.O.V.**

We're in the woods somewhere in Texas. Yum, nothing like a warm meal of grilled street rats with hot dogs we stole. At least we still have our survival skills. Everyone seemed more content than they have all day, except Fang. He seemed to be really jumpy and twitchy. After the others went to sleep, it was just me and Fang, finally, my first chance to talk to him alone. "Fang, are you feeling okay." "Yeah, just a little worried about being on the run again. It should've ended years ago, when we stopped it." He must've realized how touchy that sounded, so then he quickly added, "Plus no one checked out my blog in weeks. It was so popular!" "Maybe it's cuz we're not so popular anymore." "I dunno, I guess, but I was kinda looking forward to getting more hits on my blog, you know get the award for most hits of the year. Whatever, there's always some other time." "What part of laying low don't you get?" I laughed.

Then Fang said, "Whatever, I'll take first watch. G'night." He kissed me and went to go sit on a tree and update his blog.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

I need to tell her the truth, before I explode, before she gets hurt. But how? I can't take her not knowing, I don't think I'll be able to handle telling her either. Before if the choice was me or Max, it would be Max, but the truth may hurt both of us. Hiding the truth will hurt only her. (physically, I'm dying on the inside)

I took one look at Max, of course she wasn't asleep yet either, she looked back at me. And I don't know how, but something told me,(No, I don't have a voice in my head, unlike Max, this is a gut feeling) that I had to tell her the first chance I get tomorrow.

**Ellas P.O.V.**

WHY IS IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR MOM TO HATE MAX, IF I LEFT A LITTLE DIRT ON THE FLOOR, SHE'D EXPLODE, BUT IF MAX RUNS AWAY, "OH EVERYTHINGS OKAY." TOTAL FAVORISM…I MEEN WHAT DOES MAX HAVE THAT I DON'T…OTHER THAN WINGS AND GROWING UP IN A CAGE…I FREAKIN HATE MY LIFE ITS SOOOOOOOOO UNFAIR!

**Heyyy everybody, thanks for reading, check back soon to find out what the big secret is. And please, review, review, review if you want me to continue the next installments of "Forever and Always" (this is not a threat, people don't review, so I don't think people like this) And yes, I appreciate and reply to all reviews…THANKS FOR READING…CHECK BACK SOON FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENTS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangs P.O.V.**

All night, I kept thinking one thing, how. How do I tell Max about the one truth she doesn't know about me? How do I tell her that we're in more danger than ever, how do I tell her where I was all this time? How?

**Ellas P.O.V.**

I was walking home from school when I walked into _him. _"You did well on your mission." He said. "Although you did use it for your own personal gain, it worked." "Thank you, sir." I said. "When do we stage part two?" "It has already begun, you know what to do, and if not, you know very well what the price will be." _He _held up a knife, and rubbed the dull side of it along my neck. I shivered, and weakly said, "Yes sir, it will be done."

**Maxes P.O.V.**

Uggh…I was so tired, good thing the bird in me was used to the hard labor. I got up and said just loudly enough so the flock would hear, "Up an' at em', it's another day, let's go and face it." Everyone was up in minutes, even Nudge. "Okay everyone, the erasers are back, so that must mean that the school is also back. But since we're not sure yet, if there is a school, we're gonna go as far east as possible. Got it?" "Yea." Everyone said back. It was just like the not-so-good ol' days, I even had my right hand man back. There was a moments silence, then Iggy said, "Breakfast, fried possum!" Sweet, we were starved! Being on the run really took a lot out of you. After we cleaned up camp, we flew back out into the unknown future. As soon as we get into a town, we need to "borrow" a credit card, call my mom, and get some real food.

**Ellas P.O.V.**

Stage two, how do I plot stage two; there **must **be an easier way. If I don't do it, I die, if I do do it, I may die in the process. Maybe if I can get someone to do it for me, but who would be stupid enough to do it for me? "Ella!" Mom was calling me. "You're gonna be late for school." Crap, I can't go to school, I need time to think, plus what if I run into _him. _I put on the saddest face I could manage, started the crocodile tears, and went down stairs. "Ella, honey, are you okay?" Yeah mom, I just miss Max." "Oh my poor baby, it's okay, you don't have to go to school, why don't you go and get some sleep." "I'll try. But why Max, why did she do this to me!" I cried as mom was walking out the door. Wow, I'm getting a whole lot better at this lying thing. Back to work. A way to do this without getting hurt.

**Fangs P.O.V.**

I need to tell her, before we all die! Then the wind picked up…Great, just great. Now what? I looked over at Angel; I guess _he_ was right; it was a good thing that I learned how to block my mind. Note to self; teach Max, if that is, she forgives me after I tell her. But she has to right? I didn't do anything wrong. I was just out, in need of a few days to think, til' _they_ took me. I couldn't do anything! She's gonna have to understand that right? As soon as we landed, Max went to scope out the area. I went with her; it may be the only chance I get to talk to her alone. "Max?" "Hmm" "Max I owe you the truth. I've been ignoring this question for too long. All this time, I've been…" The rest was drowned out by lightening…great just great…

**Heyyy readers, I hoped you liked it, just a little suspence to keep you on your toes…sorry it's sooo short…And please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!I'll update ASAP…check back soon…thanks sooo much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ellas P.O.V.**

WHY DID I AGREE TO WORK WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! I thought as I planned how to do the job without getting killed...there is no way, he just wanted to get rid of me I AM SO STUPID...I CAN'T DIE CUZ I STILL HAVE "WORK" TO DO! BUT WHAT IDIOT WOULD WANNA WORK FOR ME...ESPECIALLY DO THIS!

**Maxes P.O.V.**

We're almost in Mississippi. pretty good timing considering how tired we are. We found a camp so Iggy went to find some food while the kids looked around the place. It was just me and Fang, alone. I began to think about last night, so I asked him, "Hey Fang, what were you trying to say earlier?"

**Fangs P.O.V.**

FINALLY! I THOUGHT WE'D DIE BEFORE I TOLD HER! I thought. WAIT...HOW DO I TELL HER THAT _HE_IS AFTER US, AND ELLAS HELPING HIM! "Ummm...why don't you sit down first Max, it's kind of a long story." There, one small piece at a time.

**Maxes P.O.V.**

I was sitting on a not-so-comfortable rock as Fang tired to tell me an unbelievable story. By the time he finished, that I forced a laugh and quietly said, "Ha, you actually expect me to believe that some _**guy**___is more powerful then Itex is trying to kill us, and Ella is helping him! Fang that's just ridiculous, you expect me to believe that a girl as innocent as Ella has teamed up with some random guy to KILL US. And tell me this guys name again, Nakamora son, Japanese guy huh. I don't believe it, I'm sorry Fang, but this is just impossible. I stood up and started to walk away then Fang called out after me "Wait, Max don't go!" I stopped, turned around and nearly yelled "What do you have to say now! other than the fact that you want me to believe that my own SISTER is planning to kill me!" "Max, I know it sound ridiculous, but I have the proof. Just give me a minute to show you that I'm not lying!" "You have one minute Fang." was all I said, and that's all he needed.

**Ella P.O.V.**

I have two choices now, back out now, and never see Fang again, or hope that I don't get killed in the process. Imma have to go with trying not to get myself killed, I said to myself. " 'Neither can live while the other survives.' Good luck Max you're gonna need it, you have absolutely no idea what you got yourself into."

**Fangs P.O.V.**

I grabbed my pack, digged around, and pulled out a bundle of papers, and then ripped off my shirt, to show her the scars. "He branded me Max, he branded me, he tattooed and burned plans and other stuff onto my skin. This is what happened while I was away. I was tortured, worse than anything we had to face back at the school. I handed Max the papers and said, "This is all the info I managed to grab while I was there, it's not much, and it won't be a lot of help, but if we put the pieces together, we may be able to figure out who else is involved, and what they wanted with me, what they WANT with us."

**Maxes P.O.V.**

OHMYFREAKINGOD! I couldn't think straight, all I could see was what this Nakamora did to Fang. I stepped closer to get a better look, but all I could see were a bunch of random numbers, letters, and strange figures. I couldn't make out what it means. I looked into Fangs eyes questioningly. "It's some sort of morse code. I recognized some of the figures for other languages, but I don't know what they mean." That's when I remembered, "Nudge, she'll know what it means!" He replied, "Afraid not, back when I was locked up in Japan, whenever I thought I saw a word that I recognized, the words started rearranging themselves, on my own body, you have NO IDEA how much it hurts, getting branded AND having the words practically re-brand you."

**Fangs P.O.V.**

Right after I told Max about the branding, it started happening again, I felt like dieing. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I fell on to my knees, closed my eyes, and then started to passed out. I faintly heard the foot-steps of everyone coming back, their shrieks, and Max yelling "FANG!" I was still trying to tell her about Nakamora, but the last word I remembered saying, "Run." but I doubt anyone heard me. Right then, I yelled out a deafening shriek, and then the world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy everyone! I hope you guys like it...sorry it's sooo short...**

**Dear Potterride, OMG YES!I SOOO LOVE HARRY POTTER! Dear Fangirl, I'm sorry I havent updated in so long...but bad things happen not only in books and movies...but in real life 2!CALL ME WHEN U REALIZE THAT PEOPLE IN REAL LIFE HAVE TO WATCH THEIR UNCLES DIE IN FRONT OF THEIR OWN EYES! YES...THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! AND I RECCOMMEND YOU DON'T TRY IT!**

**AND I'M SORRY IF YOU THINK ME UPDATING SUM STORY IS MORE IMPORTANT!**

**Anyways...I hope you guys like my chapter...sorry it's so short...and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT...OR IF YOU HATE IT...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Ellas P.O.V.**

I went out to get some stuff for mom. As I was walking home, I walked by the factory. And then _his_ words started playing through my head, 'Walk in, get the chip, come back, and the boy will be all yours.' As easy as it seemed, it was truly impossible. Sure, Nakamora knows where Fang is **AND**what he's doing. But the security, no HUMAN can possibly get out alive. I'm sooo dead...literally I need a way to not be human! That's impossible!

**Fangs P.O.V.**

My head was practically being split open. I swear I wanted to die. After what seemed like hours of pain, I finally began to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I had to squint, the light was just way to bright. By the looks of it, Max was filling everyone in on the details. Nudge saw that I woke up, and then screamed, "FANG!" I started to get up, when I was finally up on my feet, I heard a startling noise. "RUN!" We were up in the sky in no time. Then Angel asked, "What were those?" I replied, "I don't know, one of Nakamoras trackers for sure. I'm sorry guys, but those things can kill us, they've been after me since I left. They're way to dangerous. They know how to find me, no matter where I go. I'm sorry guys, but it's not safe. You guys could lose your lives from them. I have to leave before they come back." Max replied, "No, we're in this together. We just need to figure out what they are and how they work. And if Nakamora knows where you are and what you're doing, well that's an easy one too. Okay everyone, pick one right now, me or Fang. No, we are not exactly leaving each other. Here's the plan, we both fly in different directions. We'll meet up in Santa Barbara."

**Maxes P.O.V.**

When Fang left, I saw that he had taken Gazzy and Iggy, which leaves me with Nudge and Angel. Let's just hope that Fangs 'words' don't rearrange again while they're flying. The guys went north, so it looks like we'll have to go a little inland. "Let's go girls." A few birds flew by, in the direction we were going in. Angel said, "Follow them, they're on our side. They say that they know who Nakamora is, and what's wrong with Fang." An eight year old girl who can speak to animals. Yay.

**Ellas P.O.V.**

"Mom, I'm back." I shouted. I ran into my room. I was expecting a call from _him._ "Ella, what are you doing?" Mom asked "Uh, nothing mom, just making a homework call." "Just be quick." "Yeah, I will." When I walked in my room, my phone started ringing. I answered as fast as I could. "Is it ready?'' I asked. "Of course it is. But first you must prove yourself worthy of it. Sacrifice. Give me something of yours." Mom. He wants her. fast. I always thought that I could make him forget about her. Now what do I do! THAT JERK WANTS MY MOTHER!


	8. Chapter 8

**Maxes P.O.V.**

After about 30 minutes, we saw Fang and the others, so we started to land. "Did you see anything odd?" he asked, "No, just some weird birds followed us." "Yea, that happened once, one of them actually said that Nakamora injected human genes into it. That guy has some major issues."

**Fangs P.O.V**

After discussing how crazy you have to be to add human traits into birds, Max decided that we should set up camp. Iggy and Gazzy went to look for some food, Angel and Nudge kept guard at the camp, so Max and I went to scope out the area. When we were far enough from the others she said, "Sorry about exploding at you about the whole Ella thing." I started running my hand over this one spot on her back that makes her go all fuzzy. "I know. Our only moment alone for a long time ruined by a stupid apology." She looked about ready to explode, when I kissed her. We broke apart after a few minutes. "What were you saying?" "Uh" "C'mon lets get back before the flock thinks we ran away."

**Ellas P.O.V.**

"Sir, exactly when did you meet my mother?" "I have yet to do so, Now do not ask questions, or else the bird boy will never be yours." "Yes sir." I thought, I'm probably gonna die before he shows me where he is, but now my new problem was finding a fake mom. Great, just great. This day keeps getting better and better. Lets see, I have to die breaking into a lab, sacrifice my mom, lose Fang, die, and kill some other people if I'm lucky. The only thing that would make this worse is if Max and Fangs wedding invitation came in the mail tonight.


End file.
